


Reverse

by wannabe_coffeeshop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Along with characters, Meister!Soul, More ships added later, Weapon!Maka, how do you tag?, its two thirty am, reverse!au - Freeform, will rework tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_coffeeshop/pseuds/wannabe_coffeeshop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't have been possible for the two to form a team. They were both far to stubborn and hard headed to let the other have an inch. Yet they some how made it work. Not just their partnership, but also their friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse

"God damn it Maka! Why can't you just fucking listen to me?" The meister growled, his fingers tightening around the steel rod in his hand and he glared at the scythe in his grip. Why were women always so damn infuriating. 

The scythe in his hands began to glow before slowly transforming into the human figure she normally possessed. With hands on her hips Maka glared at her partner, "Because you can be an idiot, Soul! We've been at this for hours, so obviously your way isn't working so we should try mine." A decisive nod punctuated her statement as she crossed her arms. 

Soul however rolled his eyes and blew out a breath. Sparing a glance toward the sky that was growing ever darker he shrugged and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, "How about we go home and get some food and pick it up again tomorrow? Training on an empty stomach and no sleep isn't going to get us any where."

It was a reasonable point. They had been at this all day, trying to master the secret technique of the demon scythe: the witch hunter. 

A glare was the answer he revived. 

"Come on Soul! I know we can get this if we just try harder. We can't quit now." Maka pleaded slightly red faced. She was putting on a big show of trying to hide the toll the training was taking on her. Yet, as her stomach growled loud enough for them both to hear there was no point in denying it. 

A chuckle from him and a relenting sigh from her she finally nod and they both started walking toward their shared apartment some odd distance away. 

It was an oddity that the two, with souls as conflicting as theirs were, were able to harmonize and work together as well as they had. They were both head strong and unrelenting. Surely a match made in Hell. Yet, the mutual respect and trust the two head for each other always seemed to make it work out at the end of the mission and always with a success. 

Soul gazed at his partner from the corner of his eye. She looked almost dejected by the fact that ever after a few days of trying they still could make a stable witch hunter. While Soul may not have been so overly cranky about the situation, Maka definitely was. That was something he had admired about the girl. She was alway pushing herself to become stronger, to know more, to be better than the world she had been brought up in. 

"Pizza okay with you tonight? Pretty sure neither of us feel like cooking." Maka asked looking over at him, breaking the train of thought in his head. 

After a second of deliberation Soul finally shrugged, "Don't matter to me, it's your turn anyway."

She scoffed at him and picked up her pace, feeling just a little bit of spite as she thought about the prospect of the pizza in their near future. Pepperoni? Maybe taco? There was always hamburger too. That was a good fail safe. If only deciding on pizza toppings could have been the hardest thing in life. 

She checked her watch. They would be home in a few minutes. On the way home they could stop at a pay phone and order and it wouldn't be to much longer after they got home that their pizza would arrive. There was a convince store just up the next block they could stop there and even get drinks while they were at it. 

"Let's stop in the store. You get set something to drink and I'll call for the pizza." She decided nodding her head toward the store that was rapidly approaching. Soul grunted at her in response. 

As he went inside Maka dug around in her pocket for the spare change she had and dialed the number through memory. She liked to say they didn't order out as often as they did, but after a long day of strenuous body work no one wanted to be stuck in an overly hot kitchen. 

Within minutes both tasks had been complete and the pair were arriving at their apartment. 

Toeing off their shoes once inside they both rushed to the couch, racing to see who would get the side with the most pillow. With a few trips along the way and one shoving of Maka off the couch when she (unfairly) claimed her victory, it all settled out to Soul getting the pillow seat and Maka curled up into his side. An old sitcom playing as background noise while they both bitched about the assignments they had been given. 

Maka being a diligent student had already started them in class, while Soul would probably wait until the last minute and do them right before class started and hand them in the moment the final bell rang. 

All in all, it was a normal night for the two. Even as they fell asleep, the tv still prattling on faintly, and the pizza box left open with two and a half slices left for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea floating around in my head for a few weeks now. Short little intro chapter. I wrote this in like an hour but I'm really tired and it looked fine to me so... Let me know how it is?


End file.
